Looking After You
by Hiten-No-Rurouni
Summary: Kenshin was hired as the Kamiya sisters' new housekeeper.   I suck at summaries...


I looked over the piece of paper that contained the adress of my new employers. Apparently, I was working for some rich women in a large upscale home. This wasn't the first time I worked for the wealthy, but I was never a big fan of it. Women were better than men though. I didn't have to deal with the same type of mess.

I finally found the building and parked in the complex's garage. I walked up to the front desk and asked them which one. The guy at the desk actually laughed and said, "Good luck." Not a good sign.

I knocked at the door and waited. I heard yellling from inside and a loud crash. Even worse sign. The girl who threw (almost litterally) the door open was a small thin teenager wearing thigh-high blue and white striped socks, a jean skirt, and a plain white top. Her long black hair was in a braid down her back. She was all excited when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked in what is possibly the most bell-like voice I have ever heard.

"M-My name is Kenshin Himura. I'm your housekeeper." I said, blinking and a little confused.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry, I totally forgot you were comming today!" she said, "My name's Misao."

"It's a pleasure Misao-san." I said, bowing a little. She waved me off.

"You don't have to be so formal!" she said.

"Misao! Who's at the door!" called another female voice from inside. I flinched a little.

"It's the housekeeper! _He's_ at the door!"

Almost instantly there was a woman standing next to her. She had long black hair as well, and had green eyes where Misao's were teal. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that was strapless and showed a little more cleavage than was probably nessicary. She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Well hello there." she said.

"Hey..." was my only response.

"I'm Megumi." she said, giving me her manicured hand. I smiled and kissed it. She pretended to be embarassed.

"Megumi! Are you harassing the help again?" yet another female voice said. She was the most lovely thing I had ever seen. She had long raven hair (family trait?) and deep, ocean blue eyes. Her curves were covered in a fitted black t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I felt my face get hotter.

"H-Hi." I said, waving a little.

"Hey. I'm Kaoru." she said, "You can come in you know."

I blinked for a moment, hearing white noise then the words. I blinked and walked in. It was sad how dirty it was. I had seen men that were this bad _maybe._ I was supposed to stay with them for a week, then decide if I was going to be live-in, or if I was just going ro come and go.

"So. What do you do for us exactly?" Misao asked.

"Just cleaning in general, but if I live in I can cook too." I said, taking off my coat. Megumi and Misao looked at each other and each took one of my hands and gave me the most pleading look I have ever recieved.

"Cook for us." Megumi said.

"Please. In the name of all that is holy." Misao added.

"I'M NOT THAT BAD." Kaoru said harshly.

"Oro?" I said, blinking at the odd women I was dealing with.

Misao and Megumi had to leave for a party a bit later on, so it was just me and Kaoru. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my face. Two hours I had been cleaning and the place was still a disaster area. It was kind of sad to be brutally honest. I dropped onto the couch. I heard her laughing a bit.

"Did you even do anything?" she asked.

"I vaccumed." I responded, "Did a bit of general cleaning, straightening, and, to get my mind off the horror of this place, I put a cake in the oven."

"You are not human."

"Perhaps, but now that you realized what I am I have to end you."

She laughed and so did I. More because of her laugh than my own stupid joke. There was a bit of conversation after that. Nothing special. I don't even remember it really. We talked about our favorite kinds of music, movies, nonsensical things. Then, the inevitable.

"Okay, it's bugging me. Is that your real hair and eye color?" she asked.

"Knew this was comming." I said to myself.

"I'm sure people ask you all the time."

"Yeah, it's kind of an annoying question."

"Well?"

"Yes. My hair is naturally red and my eyes are naturally purple."

"That's wierd." she said.

"My genes are really really messed up." I said, leaning backwards a bit. She blushed and leaned in closer to me and touched the bandage I kept over my left cheek.

"What's this all about?" she asked, stroking it a little. I flushed and leaned back a bit.

"Is it alright if we don't talk about that just yet?"

She backed off.

"You're really sweet." she said, looking at the ground.

"Thanks." I said, looking at my feet, then looked up at her, "So, do you wanna... go out some time?"

"How old are you?" she asked, looking back at me.

"I'm 27." I said, looking a little worried.

"Oh thank God. I'm 24." she said, putting a hand over her chest.

"Wait, how old did you think I was?" I asked.

"Like... in high school?" she told me, really embarassed. I sighed.

"I get that a lot too." I said.

She smiled warmly and kissed my cheek.

"I'd love too."


End file.
